nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Lovia Galps
My personal opinion about this: * It was a mess, George did the right by cleaning it up * The ¿essay? of Anfii was deleted, which, I think, upset his brother. --OWTB 06:00, 11 June 2008 (UTC) :Want you becoming member? Sven Plemming 12:31, 3 July 2008 (UTC) Do you became member of Lovia Galps? Sven Plemming 12:30, 3 July 2008 (UTC) :Yes, and Ben is also a member. Glücksälichen mit nachweiner. Häste nahmer von social nu seks erfundn? :) --OWTB 17:52, 27 July 2008 (UTC) Cooperation I would like to see the PDP and Lovia Galps to work togheter. Somewath like CD&V/NVA an Belgium (I don't know another example by heart). We would stay two seperate parties with thier own program, but all members of both parties will be united. Also, one party should talk to the other before taking a major decision. There are a few questions a would like to ask from my side, though: * pro Lovia: as in patriotistic, monarchy- and unity-minded? * pro Green: as in pro nature and natural environment? * pro Animal: idem dito? * pro Labour: as in supporting for economic growth and welth (e.g. socialist) * pro Children: rights and protection? * pro Sexual reproduction: seems ok, but not against birth control I hope? * pro Freedom: pro the liberal freedoms, like against 'censuur' and pro free thinking? If I am correct on these things, our two parties are not that different. Perhaps you could get just a little more socialist like Censuré proposed somewhere. Then our two parties could work together really well. The PDP will become a little more socialist/green too, and a little more centralised. What do you think? 17:53, 30 July 2008 (UTC) : First: Nice to see you again, Joeri. I would like to work together with your party, but a coalition? That is what you mean, not? I had planned on socialising the whole party. Maybe, if your party becomes more centralised, then we could reconsider a closer coop. I hope you don't mind but I really need to set things straight here first, 12:00, 31 July 2008 (UTC) ::@Yuri, yes. --OWTB 13:02, 31 July 2008 (UTC) :::But this is supposed to be a socialist-green party? OWTB: do you support a coalition or just a cooperation? 13:17, 31 July 2008 (UTC) ::::Both are good :) --OWTB 13:18, 31 July 2008 (UTC) :::::Well, if you find yourself ok with a coalition and no member opposes then i will agree too. But Joeri: your party should make up a more centralised agenda. (Like I think you already announced on your parties' page?) 13:20, 31 July 2008 (UTC) Arjan, you deleted four members. I guess you can unregistrate yourself, but would you like to wait with the others until later? 14:48, 31 July 2008 (UTC) :I see you already agreed on a coalition? I will centralise my party, but we will keep a stress on democratic. 15:13, 31 July 2008 (UTC) ::Could you take care of the coalition-thing? I will go swimm with some friends in like an houre and haven't eaten yet. Need to go, bye! 15:17, 31 July 2008 (UTC) :::Ok, have fun 15:18, 31 July 2008 (UTC)